fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery Club's Case Files
The Mystery Club's Case Files '(ミステリ部の事件簿 ''Misuteri-bu no jikenbo) is a fanmade anime created by Curewolfy11. Its genres are mystery, comedy, school life, and slice of life. Plot ''The Mystery Club's Case Files episodes'' In the prestigious school named Nanase Private Academy, the Mystery Solvers Club (often shortened to Mystery Club by practically everyone) stands out as being odd compared to the other, normal and average clubs. But the five members don't really care; after all, mysterious incidents have been happening a lot lately, so it's not like they have nothing to do. With their special skills combined, the group solve "cases" (as they call it), make new friends, and occasionally get into an argument with the Student Council. Characters Mystery Club Members 'Yoshida Tateyuki '(吉田盾之 Yoshida Tateyuki) Voiced by: Midorikawa Hikaru A somewhat lazy but smart 16 year old boy who is the president of the Mystery Club. Tateyuki is a laid back student who is actually very intelligent - but he's pretty forgetful, which is the reason for his not-so-spectacular test scores. Despite this, and his clumsiness, he is a good leader with a kind heart who can become a sort of big brother to his friends. He and Shin were apparently childhood friends, and are now friendly "rivals". Tateyuki can go into "deep concentration mode" and starts to piece everything together like a pro, but it costs him a lot of energy to do so. 'Asahina Ichigo '(朝雛いちご Asahina Ichigo) Voiced by: Fukuen Misato A cheerful and energetic 16 year old girl who is in the same class as Tateyuki - and often drags him, and at times the whole club into a mess. Ichigo is an outgoing and easily curious girl with a huge appetite - especially for sweets. Although she is reckless and trusts others too easily, she is always determined to solve any sort of mystery, and at times it's her curiosity that led to the solving of the case. She is Momoka's little sister, and is a bit spoiled by her. Ichigo is not only very durable, but also has high-stamina, so at least she ''doesn't suffer from her curiosity. '''Tachikawa Minoru '(太刀川実 Tachikawa Minoru) Voiced by: Kanemoto Ryōsuke A calm and intelligent 17 year old boy who is the Mystery Club's treasurer. Minoru is the first son of the wealthy Tachikawa family, though he doesn't boast about it. What he does ''boast about is his high test scores, and it's the end of the world for him if he gets anything less than perfect. Though a bit of a coward who's afraid of ghost stories and heights, he has a strong sense of justice that can push him towards his limits. He is Shin's older brother, and despite their arguments, he does care for him more than he shows. '''Hino Ryuunosuke '(日野龍之介 Hino Ryuunosuke) Voiced by: Inoue Go A confident and easily-excited 16 year old boy who is the Mystery Club's vice-president. Ryuunosuke, nicknamed Ryuu by the other club-members, is someone whose enthusiasm and curiosity almost rivals Ichigo's - keyword being almost, as he is not as reckless as her. He can be a bit rude and blunt at times, but he is very observant towards the minor details people often forget. Aside from the Mystery Club, his close friends include the shy and timid Daichi and hot-blooded Music Club president Kyouya. 'Tsukikage Chiemi '(月影ちえみ Tsukikage Chiemi) Voiced by: Kitamura Eri A cool and somewhat distant 17 year old girl who is the Mystery Club's secretary. To most of the world, Chiemi is a cynical and cold genius in science, but give her a mystery to solve with her friends and you'll get a cheerful, friendly, and slightly sarcastic girl. She always carries a pink cutesy backpack, which contains things ranging from "investigation tools" to a bunch of sweets to share with her friends. She is Satomi's older sister, and is a bit protective of her. To spend her free time, Chiemi builds useless-looking gadgets that sometimes helps in solving a "case". Student Council Members '''Tachikawa Shin Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita A strict and overly-serious 16 year old boy who is the vice-president of the Student Council. Shin is a genius in all subjects...except for singing - he is completely tone-deaf and nobody lets him know of this. Like his brother, he can get overconfident rather easily and underestimates almost anyone. A bit of a loner who only ever respects three people in his life - Tateyuki, Minoru and his father, Yuuki. He has a tendency to butt in to other people's business (more often than not, the Mystery Club's "cases"). Suzuki Takuma Voiced by: Fukuyama Jun A mysterious and cool 18 year old boy who is the president of the Student Council. Unlike the rest of the Student Council, Takuma doesn't excel in anything particularly useful - however, he seems to know a lot of useless trivia and can impersonate other people's voices...for some reason. He does try his best to help anyone out, student or not. He is fond of chocolate bars - he practically carries ten of them everyday. Misora Yukiko Voiced by: Inoue Marina A brave and athletic 16 year old girl who is the treasurer of the Student Council. Yukiko is a soccer-loving girl who has an absurd amount of strength and stamina. Her bravery often results in recklessness that gets her into trouble - worse part is, she never learns. A bit of an idiot who has a tendency to jump to her own conclusions, she is nevertheless a good person who won't stand around when seeing any injustice. Kandou Miki Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya A spoiled and arrogant 17 year old girl who is the secretary of the Student Council. Miki is the only daughter of her family and is used to getting practically anything she wants. Though she hides it very well, she feels that she is incompetent in comparison to the rest of the Student Council, despite her threatening appearance that helps to straighten out the troublemakers. A bit bossy and demands everything to be done her way, despite that, she is loyal to her friends and has a soft spot for teddy bears. Other Students Aono Daichi Voiced by: Takayama Minami A shy, soft-spoken 16 year old who is a member of the Newspaper Club. Daichi's voice is so tiny that at times it's as if he's constantly whispering. However, he tries his best to be better, and is shown to be quite cheerful if he's with someone he's comfortable with. Despite his looks, he is actually pretty strong and has high stamina, in contrast to Kyouya who gets easily exhausted. Aikawa Kyouya Voiced by: Nojima Hirofumi A hot-blooded and friendly 16 year old who is the president of the Music Club. Kyouya, nicknamed Kyou, is a bit reckless and often jumps to his own conclusions about anything. However, he is actually pretty smart when he wants to think; too bad he finds thinking to be "time-wasting". While he does look pretty energetic at first glance, he is actually quite weak and has low stamina, though when it's about music he can almost practice non-stop. Tsukikage Satomi Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie A cold and distant 13 year old who skipped grades and is the president of the Science Club. Satomi is Chiemi's younger sister and, despite being a prodigy, she still feels like she's living under the older girl's shadow. Though a highly intelligent girl, she's also quite gullible when either her food or her family is in danger. She is a big fan of many shoujo anime, but hides this fact as she sees this as childish. Mitsurugi Makoto Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko A level-headed and sporty 17 year old who is a member of the Soccer Club. Though he doesn't look like it, Makoto is a playful person who likes to pull pranks on people, like tricking the first-years into thinking that he's a cross-dressing girl. A very popular student who gets love letters from girls and boys, he's apparently a 'child at heart' who prefers friendship over romance. He also just so happens to fall for one of the few girls who doesn't seem to be smitten by him... Amanogawa Yumi Voiced by: Shiraishi Ryoko A friendly and humorous 17 year old who is a transfer student from Osaka. Yumi dreams to be a stand-up comedian like her father, hence her always carrying a notebook full of jokes she created. Though she looks like a fool for both her grades and her 'brainstorming session' in class, she's actually quite smart and great at solving riddles - lack of interest is the only thing in her way. She just happens to be interested in that popular guy who gets thirty love letters a day... Kageno Shinobu Voiced by: Takahashi Hiroki A mysterious and quiet 18 year old who used to be a delinquent in middle school. Shinobu's looks seem to frighten people, and the fact that he used to be the "Legendary Shadow", the undefeatable figure who picks fights from many, doesn't help, either. Now reformed, he often spends his free time watching the Mystery Club's activities from the distance...their antics amuse him. Teachers Asahina Momoka Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya The supervisor of the Mystery Club, as well as class 1-B's homeroom teacher who teaches English. Momoka is, unlike her younger sister, a level-headed girl who always thinks things through. However, they are certainly similar in their sweet-tooth and curiosity, although Momoka prefers to 'interrogate' than to 'investigate'. She was also a student at Nanase Academy years ago, and was the first to build a Mystery Club, though it was only a trio back in the day. Chieno Manabu Voiced by: Hiyama Nobuyuki '' The overly spirited homeroom teacher of class 1-D who teaches Math. Manabu is often called the "Personification of Hotbloodedness", and it's true; he's always excited to teach what many think is the most boring thing ever. When not teaching, he uses that limitless energy of his to bug his childhood friend Naoki. Despite his looks, he is actually very good at what he does, and also has a hidden talent in cooking spicy food. '''Garyuu Hibiki' Voiced by: Asakura Ayumu The charming homeroom teacher of class 2-C who teaches History, as well as the Music Club's supervisor. Hibiki is a former world-famous rockstar who quit to get his other ''dream job. He still keeps his liking of music, and will often be heard singing or humming his older songs. Though he seems like a person who can keep his cool, he has a number of ridiculous phobias - such as kittens and bass guitars - and he can faint just from getting too close to them. '''Kurosawa Naoki' Voiced by: Iwasaki Masami The lazy homeroom teacher of class 2-A who teaches Geography. Naoki used to be a decently chipper person until he found that being a teacher is harder than he thought - especially since he's ''the one who always gets the noisy troublemakers in his class. His still cheerful childhood friend Manabu isn't helping either. He secretly still likes shounen manga and whenever he finds a student reading one in class, he takes it away and reads through it himself. Other '''Asahina Ringo' Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako The youngest of the Asahina sisters, and certainly the odd one out. At the age of fourteen, Ringo is polite, quiet, and a bit shy around people she just met. She doesn't seem to be as sweet-obsessed as her two sisters, though chocolate bars is her weak spot. She also has a tendency to daydream and has a low attention span, preferring to draw and read rather than talking to others. Fujimura Ryosuke Voiced by: Namikawa Daisuke One of the former members of the first Mystery Club, Ryosuke is now living in London, but still keeps in touch with his two friends. Lazy, arrogant and a bit immature, he's somehow the smartest of the trio and always manages to pull off a brilliant deduction. He's now an actual and successful private investigator in his uncle's agency. Shimizu Masahiro Voiced by: Yoshino Hiroyuki '' One of the former members of the first Mystery Club, Masahiro is back in his hometown Osaka, but still keeps in touch with his two friends. Cool, calm and quite artistic, he is a good listener with a near-perfect memory, and always helped the club gather clues. He's now working on his own detective manga based on his high-school 'cases'. '''Tachikawa Yuuki' Miinoru and Shin's father, he is a mystery-novel writer who used to be a teacher at Nanase Academy. Wise and caring, he was the supervisor for the first Mystery Club that was started by Momoka. After a mysterious car crash, he went into a coma, but sometime later he disappeared from the hospital...Category:Curewolfy11Category:Fan AnimeCategory:The Mystery Club's Case Files